Pick Your Poison
by Dedica
Summary: Yuuri had sworn to leave this life behind. Once his bank account had enough zeros, he packed his bags and left Japan for good. He truly believed nothing could change his mind. But revenge can be a bitter pill to swallow.
1. Cyanide

He was supposed to be retired.

At 23, Yuuri Katsuki had killed more people than he could count. Most of them were deserving of the deaths he orchestrated, but the weight of their lives still haunted him.

The bar was practically empty except for the men smoking and playing cards in the back corner. Yuuri could tell they were all armed, but none of them bothered to look up from their hands when he walked in. The bartender asked for his order impatiently as Yuuri took a seat on the uncomfortable bar stool. He was thirty minutes early for their meeting, since Yuuri couldn't stand waiting in his hotel room a minute more.

Usually, Minako would collect his report and present it to the client, but not this time. The client had requested a face-to-face meeting and had paid handsomely for it. Yuuri couldn't bring himself to care about the money, though. The only reason he'd accepted this job in the first place was because of Yuuko.

When his former mentor and boss had first called, he had rejected the offer on the spot.

He knew Minako must have been desperate if she'd bothered to call him, but he didn't care. Yuuri had sworn to leave this life behind. Once his bank account had enough zeros, he packed his bags and left Japan for good.

When his sister called, Yuuri only hesitated for a second before telling her to find someone else.

Mari loved her job, and she was known as the best sniper in the northern hemisphere. All the Katsuki's were recognized for their specialties. Never having failed a job was good for their reputation. They were the best of the best.

Their parents began their training before the siblings were even old enough to understand what they were training for. On paper, Toshiya and Hiroko Katsuki were officially retired as _EROS_ members after their marriage in the late 70s. They had opened a small onsen where they had planned to live out their retirement and start a family. Neither of them needed to work since their lives as spies had provided them both a healthy living for the rest of their days, but they loved Yu-topia Katsuki and kept it running even though it never really turned a profit.

Minako offered the Katsuki's the odd job when life as innkeepers became too mundane to bear, but kept their status as active only for herself. Having small children made fulfilling their contracts a challenge. So, whenever they accepted a job, the Katsuki's brought their children along and played it off like they were going away for a family vacation.

After the first successful mission, the Katsuki's realized how easy it was for them to blend in with and pass off as ordinary civilians when they had their children with them. None of the jobs they accepted were considered dangerous for their line of work, nor were they the long steak-outs the Katsuki's had once thrived on.

When they let Mari in on the family secret at only thirteen years old, their daughter was eager to continue her training and become an _EROS_ member. Unlike her parents, she preferred the life of an assassin over espionage, fancying the thrill of the kill over the excitement of the hunt. Yuuri only agreed to follow in his sister's footsteps because she begged him, and once again the Katsuki name thrived in the underground.

In the beginning, clients were skeptical about hiring teenage assassins, but when they passed their tests with flying colours, the Katsuki siblings were quick to make a name for themselves. Before long, the siblings had the luxury of picking their clients and the negotiation power to raise their fees.

Mari had always preferred to stay hidden in the shadows with her scope as her guide, while Yuuri took a more hands-on approach. When their clients preferred a quieter, less obvious hit, it was Yuuri's job to study the target and find a way to make their deaths seem accidental. Poisons were his specialty, and depending on the client's wishes, Yuuri could ensure the target's end to be quick and painless or drawn out and torturous.

He didn't take pleasure in a successful hit the way Mari did, and she was understanding when he ended their partnership two years ago. His sister had known how desperate Yuuri was to leave this life behind, which was why he had hesitated when she tried to convince him to take this job.

When his childhood friend and daughter of one of the Yakuza leaders asked Yuuri to take on this job as a personal favor, he couldn't deny her.

Yuuko had the most beautiful smile, but she could kill you before you even had the chance to defend yourself. Yuuri knew he would have been lost without her friendship growing up, so when she begged him to take the job as a favour, he agreed without asking any more questions. Minako sent him the client profile within minutes of accepting the position, and before the day was through, Yuuri had a plan in motion and booked the next available flight to Russia.

The Bratva were longtime clients of _EROS_ and Yuuri had worked for them in the past. This time, they requested Yuuri specifically even though other active _EROS_ members would have been better suited for the job.

According to profile Minako sent, Anya Vasiliev was a 26-year-old female with dark brown hair and eyes. Beyond that, the client provided no further details on the target. Anya covered her tracks better than any of Yuuri's previous clients which added a thrill to this otherwise simple job.

It was simple because the client didn't want Anya dead.

They requested that she be put into a deep slumber like some sort of Sleeping Beauty. The coma was not to harm her in any way and had to be reversible. Yuuri didn't question the drug Minako provided, but he did ask why the client had requested him specifically and why he had to give a full report on Anya's life leading up to his hit.

Yuuri didn't like creating profiles on his victims since it forced him to get to know them better before he killed them. It was easier to take their client's word that the target was scum and death was the only option.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Yuuri snapped his attention away from the drink he'd been nursing to face the man that spoke the code words he'd been waiting for. He was in Russia, so it made sense that the man had a thick Russian accent. Yuuri wasn't prepared, however, for how handsome the man was. The Russian had the bluest eyes Yuuri had ever seen, and it took him a breath to provide the response the client would be expecting to hear, "Yes, but you're welcome to join me."

The man smiled at him, amusement clear in his expression, "Are you enjoying the weather we're having?" was code for _Did you complete the hit_?

Yuuri had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He knew Minako had already informed the client that the job was a success, making this exchange irrelevant. With a sigh, Yuuri slid over the manila envelope containing his full report and gave the appropriate response. "Yes, but it's a little cold for my liking."

Yuuri stood, ready to get the hell out of Russia. All he wanted to do was go back to the quiet life he'd made for himself in New York, but something about the man's face gave him pause.

"Wow! I always wanted to participate in one of these, but the old man never let me." The Russian was clearly excited, which only added to Yuuri's annoyance. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I have a couple questions for you."

Yuuri looked around to make sure no one had overheard, "I'm sure I answered everything the client requested, they were very thorough with what they wanted."

"If you're worried about someone overhearing, my family owns this bar. Everyone here can be trusted." The man waved down the bartender. "Have another drink and answer a few questions for me."

The smile on the man's face oozed sweetness, but his tone made Yuuri pause. A command, not a request. Yuuri took another look around the room. At a quick glance, he could see the men at the card table were tense, and the bartender didn't even try to hide the handgun that was behind the bar. "Fine, but only if you answer a few in return. I don't usually do business in person like this."

Yuuri wasn't stupid, nor was he an amateur; he came prepared. Before he'd arrived, Yuuri had made several exit strategies in case the meeting went south, prepared to fight his way out if necessary.

The man's smile broadened, and he extended his hand, "You've got yourself a deal. Should I call you _Eros_?"

Yuuri shook his hand, not bothering to hide the disdain in his voice. "First, my name isn't 'Eros'. I used to work for _EROS_ and you people forced me out of retirement."

"I know, but Ace doesn't suit you. You look like you could be the son of Aphrodite in that suit. 'Eros' is a much better codename." The man looked him up and down, clearly checking him out, and Yuuri felt himself blush.

The External Reinforcement Operative Specialists, or _EROS,_ were known worldwide as a secret organization that had a person for everything. All active members had a codename which complimented their different talents. Usually, clients were matched with the _EROS_ member that fit their needs best. Yuuri was known as the Japanese Ace since most clients hired him as a last resort.

"Ace suits me just fine." Yuuri took a sip from his glass before continuing, "Why did you hire me? There are hundreds of active members that could have done this job just as easily as I did."

The Russian moved closer and rested his hand next to where Yuuri leaned on the bar. "I wasn't the one who hired you, my boss did."

"And who is your boss." The man's finger brushed his, and Yuuri pulled away immediately.

"The Pakhan," The man said nonchalantly, downing his drink in one fluid motion. Before he could raise his hand for another round, the bartender already had another glass sliding down the bar.

Yuuri tried to hide his nerves by taking a sip from his glass. Something was off about this man and Yuuri didn't want to stick around long enough to find out what. "I figured that much out, but which one? There's a few of them."

The man's eyes sparkled, "You're supposed to be one of the best. I assumed you could figure it out on your own."

Yuuri shrugged, "If I cared to find out, I would have. I'm just curious."

The man looked surprised, "I thought you were very selective about the clients you choose."

"You seem to know a lot about me."

The man shrugged, "Your talents were necessary for our needs, and it wasn't easy to track you down. Now that I have you, though, I'd hate to see you go. Can I convince you to stay so I can get to know you better, _Eros_?" His blue eyes were intoxicating and full of promise. The man was charming, Yuuri would give him that.

"No, I don't think you can." The man's face fell slightly, making Yuuri preen. "Now ask your questions. You have until I finish this drink." To emphasize his point, Yuuri took a deep gulp from his glass, ignoring the burn of the alcohol.

"Fine," The man sighed. "We want to know how you managed to pull off the job. You weren't the first person we hired, but somehow you managed to pull it off with fewer resources than the others and better than we could have hoped."

Yuuri wasn't one to brag, but the alcohol was making him bold. "You said it yourself. I'm the best."

The man practically glowed as he nodded in agreement. "That's why I want you so badly, Eros. I want to offer you a permanent contract with-"

"I'm sorry," Yuuri cut the man off, then finished his drink in one swift motion. "Your time is up, and I only accepted this job as a favor to an old friend. I'm retired."

The man grabbed Yuuri's arm, and everyone in the room went ridged. "We'll pay any price you see fit." Those blue eyes were pleading, with a hint of… trepidation?

"I don't care about money." Yuuri tried to stay calm, but the man's touch burned him through the thick fabric of his suit jacket.

Yuuri tried to pull away, but the man gripped him harder. "We'll give you anything you want, then. Whatever deal you see fit."

"I suggest you let me go." Yuuri snapped his arm back, and the man didn't reach for him again. "If an assassin is what you're looking for, my sister's just as good as me." Reaching into his pocket, Yuuri took out his wallet, dropped enough rubles on the counter to pay for his drink, and turned to leave.

"At least think about it," The man sounded desperate, but didn't bother to follow Yuuri has he made his way towards the exit. "Take all the time you need. The Pakhan is willing to offer any price you see fit for an exclusive contract with you."

Yuuri's hand froze on the door handle as he let the offer sink in. "Anything?"

"Yes." The man's reply was instant and absolute. The Bratva's reach was far, making them an ideal ally if the need ever arose. Another surely wouldn't pass on the opportunity, but Yuuri's resolve was solid.

Turning, Yuuri offered the Russian a smirk, "Fine; I'll keep that in mind."

The man beamed and began searching his pockets, "Let me give you my card."

His smile was breathtaking, causing Yuuri's heart to do somersaults. If this man wasn't a member of the Bratva and Yuuri lived a different life, he would have loved the opportunity to get to know the Russian better.

"No need. I'll find you if I need you." Yuuri looked at the man one last time to memorize his face. A part of him was sad to go without even knowing the Russian's name, but it was better this way. Nothing would cause Yuuri to change his mind, and he knew he'd never see this man again.

By the time the Russian had pulled out his business card, Yuuri had disappeared.

* * *

 ** _Eight months later…_**

It had been months, and Viktor still couldn't get Yuuri Katsuki out of his mind.

Discovering Ace's true identity had been a challenge, but one Viktor had enjoyed since they parted all those months ago. When he returned without Ace, Yakov had been pissed that Viktor wasn't able to secure the contract. Anya was the perfect target to test Ace's skills since it had shut Georgi up and allowed them to find the ideal assassin to replace Anya. Viktor was disappointed for a whole other reason.

The men he'd arranged to follow Yuuri in case he dismissed their first offer were found dead in an alley the next morning. At first, Viktor was pissed. He hated losing men and tried to avoid it at all costs. Later, when the autopsy reports came back and revealed that the men had been poisoned hours before, Viktor couldn't hide his amazement. He needed Eros, and he was determined not to leave Moscow until he found him. Weeks passed, but all Viktor could discover was Yuuri's identity.

Yuuri was supposed to be one of the best, but he didn't look it. His soft brown eyes weren't those of a cold-blooded killer, and Viktor wished for the opportunity to get to know him better. With a sigh, Viktor dismissed his guards for the night and made his way to his bedroom. The family wing of the house was so heavily guarded and secure that it was the only place Viktor felt genuinely safe. As the future Pakhan, there was always the possibility that someone would make an attempt on his life.

When Yakov had announced Viktor as his heir a few years ago, it upset more than a few families. It took longer than Viktor would have liked, but at least now he felt he'd proven himself worthy over the last five years. The only blip in his rise to the top had been securing Yuuri.

Luckily, only Yakov and a few trusted advisors even knew about their attempt to hire Ace and Viktor planned to keep it that way. With a sigh, Viktor opened his bedroom door, expecting the usual excited greeting from his poodle. When she didn't come running, Viktor tensed, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Viktor reached for his gun and cursed himself when he realized it wasn't on him. He had already stored the weapon as he always did at this time of night. Taking a deep breath, Viktor tried to tell himself not to panic.

The first lesson Yakov had taught him was to follow his instincts, which is why Viktor wasn't completely surprised when he noticed the man sitting in his desk chair.

The man had his back to Viktor, facing the glass doors that lead to the balcony. Makkachin had her paws on the armrest of the chair, shamelessly begging for head pats. Yakov had laughed at Viktor's choice in a pet, believing that the future Pakhan should have a guard dog instead of an overgrown lapdog. He teased that if an intruder ever got in, his pooch would attack them with kisses instead of alerting the guards as a proper dog should. He was glad Yakov wasn't here now to rub it in his face.

There was no way the intruder wasn't aware of Viktor's presence in the room, but he did not attempt to address him. Viktor ran towards the closet where he could try to gain cover and retrieve a gun.

"Don't bother trying to get a weapon from any of your hiding spots. I already found them all, and I disabled your panic alarm." Viktor spun to face the intruder, eyes blown wide as he recognized Yuuri's voice. Yuuri turned to face Viktor and pointed to the weapons on the desk. Sure enough, all of the guns Viktor had were neatly laid out on display.

"How did you get in here?"

Yuuri ignored him and gestured to the coffee table only a few feet in front of him, continuing to scratch Makka's ears. The manila envelope was placed perfectly in the middle of the table in an eerie fashion. Yuuri didn't move as Viktor picked up the envelope and sat down on the couch. Inside the folder was a stack of papers and loose photographs of Viktor. Before Viktor could read the pages, Yuuri began to recite the contents to him.

"Viktor Nikiforov, born December 25. Age 27, though he likes to tell people, he's 25. Height, 5'11; hair, grey; eyes, blue. Adopted by Yakov Feltsman after his parents were murdered by a rival gang." Viktor blanched at the memory, but Yuuri seemed not to notice. "No surviving documents are existing of the adoption since the only copy burned in a fire seven years ago when the same rival gang tried to burn down this very house. He is now the heir to the Feltsman Bratva, which ruffled a few feathers within the organization." Yuuri's laugh was chilling, with no semblance of humor. "Upon studying Nikiforov's behaviors, I suggested the best assassination attempt should be made within the target's bedroom where he is most vulnerable. Option one: poison of client's choosing in vodka decanter since it appears to be his own personal stash. Option two: poison of client's choosing in toothpaste since the target is anal about dental hygiene before bed. Both options can be done without trace evidence, making it appear the target died in his sleep."For a moment there was silence. The blank look on the assassin's face gave nothing away.

Viktor turned to face Yuuri, "My hair is silver, not grey." Viktor sucked in a breath, hoping that his voice didn't betray him. The panic that was coursing through his veins terrified and thrilled him in equal parts.

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow but didn't reply. The warm eyes that he remembered from the bar were gone, replaced with a cold fury that made Viktor shiver.

"Who hired you to kill me?" Viktor knew that if Yuuri had been here to kill him, he would already be dead. Still, he couldn't help himself.

"No one," Yuuri's tone was flat, reflecting the chill in his eyes. "I just wanted to prove how easy it would be for me to kill you."

Viktor felt his heart pick up at Yuuri's words. Instead of fear or anger, Viktor felt enamored. Like Yuuri arranging his death was equivalent to a serenade instead of a blatant threat.

"You said the Pakhan would be willing to pay any price for my services. Correct?"

Viktor nodded, afraid that his voice would betray his excitement.

In response, Yuuri made his way to the couch opposite him and took a seat, his stony gaze never leaving Viktor's face. "I will kill anyone you want, whenever you want, in whatever way you desire – under one condition."

Viktor felt every nerve in his body ignite, all too eager to give Yuuri anything. "Name it."

Yuuri's triumphant grin held no joy as he spoke the words that would forever change both of their lives, "I want you to help me destroy _EROS_."

* * *

Notes:

Chapter beta-read by my dear friend rinablanket! Thank you for putting up with me and for pushing me to write my story ;) 3


	2. Angel's Trumpet

Chapter beta-read by my dear friend rinablanket! You're the best editor and friend I could ever ask for. 3

* * *

 **Eight months prior…**

"Is it done?"

"Yes."

"And the men stationed to follow you?"

Yuuri opened the mini fridge in his hotel room and downed the first bottle he saw. His buzz from the bar was fading, and he didn't want to think about the men he'd just offed.

"Taken care of."

If only the bottles were bigger.

"Good." Yuuri could hear the smile in his sister's voice. He could imagine her lounging on the porch of their parent's inn, a cigarette in one hand and her cell in the other. "Those stupid Russians, forcing you out of retirement. I'm still surprised you agreed."

"What do you have against the Russians?" Yuuri asked. "They've given us some good business over the years."

"I suppose." To anyone else, Mari would have sounded bored, but Yuuri could hear the slight irritation in her voice. "Anything else?"

He was about to tell his sister about the man's offer, but something made Yuuri pause.

It was a strange feeling. His brain formed the words, but his mouth refused to speak them.

Yuuri had never been scared of his sister. Even though he knew better than anyone what she was capable of.

Witnessed as she disarmed men twice her build.

Observed as she tortured victims for information.

Watched as she killed without mercy.

Yuuri felt himself shudder at the memory of some of their more gruesome hits. The ones that kept him up at night while his sister slept like a baby.

He knew she'd be pissed to hear that another group was attempting to recruit her brother. She'd freaked when the French had offered Yuuri an exclusive contract a few years back.

Making her mad was something Yuuri had since tried to avoid.

"No." The word tasted bitter on his tongue, and he washed it away with another miniature bottle.

"Are you lying to me, little brother?"

He heard Mari take a few puffs from her cigarette as if to calm herself and Yuuri was thankful she wasn't around. She'd be able to see the lie in his eyes.

If his sister hated anything, she hated being lied to.

Since his decision to retire, things had been tense between them. Yuuri had hoped these awkward interactions would lessen as time passed but they had yet to reach that point. Although she understood his need for an escape, Yuuri knew Mari always assumed he'd get over his guilt and join her again.

"Of course not." Yuuri spoke the words and hoped his tone was neutral enough.

Mari laughed, "Lighten up, Yuuri, I was just teasing."

Slowly, so as not to alert his sister, Yuuri let go of the breath he'd been holding.

"I know you'd never lie to me." Yuuri took a swig from the tiny bottle in his hand to wash down the pang of guilt that roiled in his gut. "When's your flight home? I can arrange for a car to pick you up at the airport."

"Actually, I know I said I'd come home for a bit after this job, but I changed my mind." Even though he had prepared for her lecture, convincing him to come home, Yuuri was worried that in his currently state he might actually cave and go home.

Instead, Mari laughed again, "Finally going to take that trip around the world you've been planning?"

Because of their job, Yuuri and Mari had traveled to numerous countries. Every time Yuuri came across one he wanted to revisit, he'd add it to his bucket list.

Although he'd enjoyed the relatively quiet life he'd built for himself in New York, Yuuri wanted to get away from it all.

Yuuri forced himself to let go of the tension in his shoulders. "Maybe not the whole world, but the interesting parts. After this phone call, I'm disposing of this burner. You won't be able to contact me for a few months."

"That's not very smart of you," Mari reprimanded. "Your face is too well known. Someone will recognize you and take you out."

It was Yuuri's turn to laugh, "I managed to stay hidden in New York all this time, I'm sure I can manage abroad."

"Still, I'd prefer if you checked in every once in a while. If not with me then with mum and dad. They've been really worried about you."

As always, Mari knew just what to say to get her way. "Fine, I'll call them. And don't overwork yourself. You should take some time for yourself, relax a bit."

"You know I can't relax. If my trigger finger gets restless, nobody wins."

Yuuri felt his lips quirk up. "Then focus your energy on Kenjirou. The boy has potential."

Mari sighed, "He wanted to train with you, kid, not me. Even though I'm better than you."

"Just keep telling yourself that." It felt good to joke with Mari. He missed her and his parents, but he was content with keeping his distance for a little while longer. He knew if he went home the temptation to fall back into his old routine would be all too easy.

"I love you, Yuuri. Please take care of yourself."

Yuuri had to swallow the lump in his throat with another little bottle before he could choke out a response.

"I will. I love you too."

* * *

 **Present…**

"Absolutely not, Vitya, have you lost your mind?"

Viktor could see the veins in Yakov's head pulse with anger. He'd been on the receiving end of that fury enough times to know when Yakov was ready to burst. Yakov wasn't quite at his limit yet, but Viktor could see he was close.

Viktor sighed, "We did tell him any price. Sure, abolishing an entire organization in exchange for his services is a bit much but I think he's worth it."

If looks could kill, the glare Yakov was giving him would have frozen his heart. " _You_ told him any price. _I_ told you to tell him any price _within reason_ , you imbecile."

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have presented him with a blank cheque, but I did, and now we're here. I'm sure Yuuri doesn't expect us to dissolve the organization in one go so as long as we keep him happy we've got ourselves a new assassin."

Viktor watched as Yakov took a few deep breaths and sunk into his leather chair.

Yakov's office was one of the few places in the house Viktor felt at home. No one but Yakov's most trustworthy men were ever welcome into the space, and it was seen as the highest privilege to be invited inside.

Although they often butted heads, Yakov had trusted Viktor with a key to use his office as he wished. As his successor, Yakov wanted Viktor to acclimatize himself with the space and the responsibility of sitting in his chair.

"I don't trust him, Vitya. This is a suicide mission. _EROS_ is a large organization consisting of the deadliest group of assassins on the planet. If he doesn't kill you in your sleep, another _EROS_ member will as soon as they get wind."

Viktor sat straighter in his chair, "You and I both know _EROS_ is having some...issues at the moment. They aren't taking job requests from anyone and from what Yuuri's told me a lot of members quit. If there were ever a time to strike, it would be now."

Viktor watched Yakov digest the information before adding, "Besides, you always tell me to go with my gut and I trust Yuuri will look out for us. I want him on our side, and if this is what he wants, I'll happily oblige."

Yakov's eyebrows shot up. "Vitya, I swear if you're thinking with your dick instead of your brain I'll castrate you right now."

"I'm not!" Viktor winced, "Yuuri's the best of the best, and I truly believe his contributions will be an asset to us. He'd been dormant for two years before he took on our job with Anya and he did it better than we'd hoped. With him on our team, no one will dare threaten us. Didn't you just say we needed something to solidify our name? I believe Yuuri will help us accomplish that."

Yakov's eyes bore into Viktor's. It was apparent the man would concede to Viktor's wishes. He always did. Yakov's trust was earned, and Viktor won his confidence in spades.

"Fine. But just so we're clear, I do not support this course of action at all. I won't bail you out when this inevitably blows up in your face. You can recruit whoever you want for this job, but only inform them of the details once they accept. I don't want news of this deal spreading."

Viktor beamed and sat straighter in his chair. "Perfect, I want Popovich, Babicheva, and little Plisetsky."

"You know Nikolai won't agree to his grandson joining a mission he knows nothing about."

"Yuri's old enough to make up his own mind," Viktor countered. "I know Nikolai is wary of Yuri's role in the organization since his son died, but I think it will be good practice for the boy."

Yakov groaned, "Fine, if Yuri agrees, I'll deal with Nikolai. Are you sure you just want those three?"

Viktor smirked as he stood to leave. "I don't need anyone else."

* * *

Yuuri made himself at home while Viktor was away. The gigantic king size bed looked too comfortable to resist after weeks of little to no sleep.

He'd already ensured the bedroom was secure, putting his paranoia at ease, so for the first time in weeks, he let his guard down. Just a fraction.

Hatred and rage still burned in his blood, but he'd managed to push his grief to the back of his mind. So far.

His sole focus needed to be on revenge. He'd deal with his emotions later.

Or so he told himself.

Viktor's dog was a sap for attention and Yuuri was more than willing to indulge the poodle as she joined him by the bed.

He had always wanted a dog. Something small and fluffy to love and care for. But with their family's lifestyle, a dog was an unnecessary liability.

Spending time with Makkachin somehow made Yuuri's hold on his feelings that much harder to control. So, he wasn't surprised when he felt the first tear slide down his cheek since receiving the news.

The news that had broken him.

Destroyed his plans for the quiet peaceful life he'd dreamed of.

Sparked his desire for vengeance.

Yuuri was sure Viktor's conversation with the Pakhan would take a while so, for once, he let himself cry.

At first, only a few slow tears began to fall down his cheeks. His hold on his grief finally slipping.

As if sensing his turmoil, the poodle whined and made his way to Yuuri. Her eyes were wide and imploring, as if asking if he was alright.

He knew he wasn't.

Yuuri scratched the poodle's ears and choked back a sob. The more the poodle looked at him, the more reality set in. Without his family, Yuuri was alone.

When the poodle joined him on the bed, snuggling close, Yuuri had to fight to keep himself from breaking down completely.

They wouldn't want this. They'd expect him to be strong. To pick up the pieces and move on.

Yuuri knew that his mother would be against the path he'd chosen from the beginning. Instead of seeking revenge, she'd want him safe.

Yuuri didn't want to be safe. He wanted his mother.

His broken cries filled the room and, in that moment, Yuuri didn't care who heard him.

Never before had he allowed himself to cry.

He had held back his tears the first time he'd been beaten to a pulp in training.

He had held back his tears the first time he'd seen a person's life leave their eyes at his own hand.

He had held back his tears the first time Mari got shot and almost died.

But now he couldn't.

The exhaustion of the last few weeks had finally sunk in and Yuuri surrendered to it. Pulling back the covers, Yuuri closed his eyes, and prayed for a few moments of mind-numbing sleep.

* * *

When Viktor returned to his room to see Yuuri cuddled in his bed with his beloved poodle, he felt warmth bloom in his chest. Quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping angels, Viktor made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Yuuri wasn't wrong in his observation about Viktor's obsession with good hygiene.

Staying clean on the outside somehow helped Viktor cope with the more colourful realities that came with his line of work. As Viktor stood under the spray of hot water, he washed away the aversions of the week to make room for his excitement. Everything was falling into place.

In a matter of hours, Viktor had been reunited with the vixen that plagued his every fantasy, convinced Yakov to agree to support another one of his outrageous propositions, and without trying, managed to get Yuuri into his bed.

Usually, Viktor preferred to take his time in the shower since it was the only time he truly had to himself. But with Yuuri only metres away, Viktor was itching to join him.

Once out of the shower, Viktor quickly dried off and reached for his toothbrush. Just as he was about to squeeze his toothpaste onto his brush, Viktor remembered the manila envelope resting on the coffee table in the other room and decided to dump the tube in favour of a new one.

"If I were trying to kill you, I would have spiked all the toothpaste you had. Probably your mouthwash too."

Viktor jumped, almost losing his towel in the process.

"If you make it a habit of sneaking up on me like that you might kill me anyway."

Yuuri shrugged, looking completely unapologetic.

With Yuuri this close to him, Viktor observed how tired Yuuri looked. Dark circles marred his otherwise perfect complexion and the whites of his eyes were bloodshot. His clothes were wrinkled from sleep, but somehow his hair was still perfectly slicked back. "Did you want to shower before bed? I know I just finished, but I'd be happy to join you if you want company."

Yuuri's gaze darkened as he made his way further into the bathroom. "We're going to be spending a lot of time together, you and me. I need your mind focused on our work, not my ass."

As if to test Viktor's resolve, Yuuri bent over and slowly began to peel his tight black pants from his body.

"But you've got such a great ass."

Yuuri grinned wickedly. "I think, if you can behave yourself, you can watch me shower while you tell me how your meeting with the Pakhan went. Did he agree to my terms?"

"Of course he did." Viktor watched as Yuuri made a show of slowly removing his clothing. He itched to close the distance between them and simply have his way with this gorgeous man. But, for now at least, Viktor forced himself to stay rooted to the spot and appreciate the view. "I told you he would, and my word is solid."

"Good." Yuuri removed the last of his clothing before opening the glass door and turning on the water. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to get started right away."

Viktor watched as Yuuri stepped into the spray and ran his hands through his hair, loosening the gel. "Sure. Whatever you want."

The grin on Yuuri's lips turned to a smirk. "First, I'll need you to track down a certain someone for me. If I go after him myself, he'll know it's me, and I'd rather avoid that."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Viktor was finding it harder to concentrate as Yuuri grabbed the soap and began to lather his chest. "Who are we looking for exactly?"

"His name is Kenjirou Minami. He's the only person who might know what happened to my sister."


	3. Hemlock

_**Four Months Prior…**_

Yuuri was in Uruguay when he got the call.

He'd been in South America just over a month visiting all of the places on his list; Buenos Aries, Rio de Janeiro, Valparaíso, and now Punta del Este. Yuuri was on the beach, enjoying the sun, and avoiding the water.

Being so close to the ocean reminded him of home. When he was a kid, he relished escaping to the sandy shores any time he needed a breather, the tides carrying his thoughts away as the waves crashed over him.

It was ridiculously hot, but Yuuri refused to go into the water. All he wanted to do was read. He'd never had the time before to just lose himself in the loveable characters and captivating story. Curled up with a good book under an umbrella was enough for him.

Yuuri was happy.

The small inn he'd been staying at was run by an elderly couple that looked way too old to handle an inn on their own. But they knew the city well and helped point out the local gems.

Punta del Este had been kind to him. The people were poor but friendly, and the bizcochos were heavenly. Every morning he enjoyed a pastry and a cup of mate at the local bakery next to the inn. He'd become addicted to the South American tea. Even though it was the middle of summer, all the locals carried thermoses of hot water and mate gourds to enjoy throughout the day. The metal straw had burned Yuuri's lips more than a few times since his arrival in his haste to drink the bitter tea.

Yuuri was careful not to get any sand into his gourd as he placed the drink next to him. Children were playing to his right, and a group of teens were laughing to his left. Watching the carefree joy on the locals' faces as they enjoyed the beach brought Yuuri peace. People watching had always been a part of his job, but now, things were different. There were no targets. No agendas.

And Yuuri loved it.

Then his phone rang with the call that started Yuuri on his path for revenge.

He'd been carrying his cell phone out of habit rather than necessity. No one had this number, so Yuuri was surprised when it began to vibrate.

Immediately Yuuri began to count. Minako had a system. Yuuri had already felt the phone buzz twice. If the phone vibrated again before a minute passed, it would be her.

Precisely forty-five seconds passed before the phone buzzed again.

"What happened?" Yuuri answered, his heart in his throat. Minako wouldn't have called him unless it was important.

"We need you on next flight back to Japan." Minako's voice was firm and authoritative. His former mentor only used this tone when she meant business.

"What happened?" Yuuri repeated, packing his things hastily. He was tracking a ton of sand into his backpack, but he didn't care. All of his fake IDs were back at the inn, and the local internet café would be his only bet to secure a plane ticket fast.

"All EROS members are being summoned for a meeting at headquarters."

Yuuri paused. "So? I'm no longer an EROS member."

"I'm reinstating you effective immediately. Yuuri, we need you. I can't divulge too much now but –"

"No," Yuuri interrupted. "I'm not going to ask how you got this number or why you thought trying to force me to come back to EROS would ever work. I'm done, Minako. Not you, or Mira, or even Yuuko, can change my mind."

"What about your parents?"

Yuuri had to take a deep breath before answering. "My parents would never ask me. They're content with the path I've chosen."

"Are you so sure?" Minako's voice dripped with malevolence. "When's the last time you called them, Yuuri?"

Guilt bubbled in his stomach, threatening to expel his lunch. The last time Yuuri had phoned home had been before he'd arrived in South America. "My relationship with my parents has nothing to do with you."

"Of course it does. Your parents are my oldest friends, and I'm practically a second mother to you. We need to talk to you. Please, Yuuri, come home." Minako's voice broke, betraying her desperation.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me now." Yuuri knew Minako wouldn't call unless she was certain the line was secure. There had to be another reason for her to want him home.

"Things with EROS are bad right now. I believe something is going on with the higher ups, and before it's too late, we need to rally our allies." Minako spoke so quickly that Yuuri struggled to follow. "New management has taken over recently, and I don't like the changes they're enforcing. You know I was all for this little break of yours but your vacation time is over. I need people I can trust with my life if we're to stand against them. I'm hoping if we set an example, others will follow. So please, Yuuri, come home. With your help, we can get Mari –"

"No." Yuuri spit the word out with such venom it left a bitter taste in his mouth. A few people looked over, and Yuuri felt a pang of anxiety in his chest. He was speaking Japanese, so he knew the chances of someone understanding their conversation was unlikely. Regardless, he lowered his voice. "I'm not getting myself involved with this shit anymore. If you really think of yourself as a second mother, then respect my decision to stay the hell away from EROS. I want nothing more to do with that organization."

"But your parents –"

"If my parents needed me home, they'd be the ones calling, not you." Yuuri let his anger get the best of him. "You were always hungry for power, Minako, and if what you say is true about EROS it's clear that this is just a game to you. You need me as some pawn to do your bidding, and I'll have none of it. It's my life to control, not yours."

"Yuuri that's not –"

"Goodbye, sensei. Don't try to contact me again." Before Minako could respond, Yuuri hung up and snapped the flip phone in half.

* * *

 _ **Present…**_

"Do you know what's going on, Yuri?" Mila asked as she dodged Georgi's attack. "It's not like Viktor to be so secretive."

All Yuri knew was that Viktor had asked him to wait in the training room. So Yuri was going to wait in the training room.

Out of everyone in the organization, Viktor was the only one that treated Yuri like an actual member and not some dumb kid. The Plisetsky family had served in the Feltsman Bratva for generations, and Yuri was proud to take his place within the ranks. Yuri's father had given his life in the service of the Pakhan and Yuri was ready to do the same. Viktor was a fantastic leader, and Yuri always dreamed of the day Viktor would ask him to help with a job.

Just a few weeks prior, he got his wish when Viktor had asked Yuri to accompany him on one of his inspections of an incoming shipment. Yuri's grandfather had been against it, arguing that Yuri was still too young, but Viktor somehow managed to convince Yakov to change his grandfather's mind.

Nikolai Plisetsky was an amazing grandfather, but he was way too overprotective. Yuri was just a baby when his parents had died, so his grandfather was the only parental figure he'd ever known. His mother had passed a few days after Yuri was born and his father had died the same night as Viktor's parents. Yuri grew up hearing stories about his father's bravery and sacrifice so he knew his father would be proud of his dream to serve beside Viktor. His father had died protecting Viktor that night, and Yuri was prepared to follow in his footsteps if the situation ever presented itself.

The doors to the training room opened, causing Mila and Georgi to stop their sparring match. Yuri shot up from his spot on the floor and watched as Viktor entered the room with someone Yuri had never seen before. The other man looked young, with dark hair and blue glasses. Appearance-wise, the guy seemed completely harmless, but Yuri had a feeling this man was trouble. Something about the way he carried himself made Yuri's skin prickle.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with me." Yuri had never seen Viktor look so happy. The man practically glowed as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "There's someone I'd like to introduce you to, but before we begin, I want to remind you all that what's about to be discussed is highly confidential and cannot be shared with anyone."

The atmosphere shifted from playful to serious in an instant. Everyone went rigid except for the stranger.

Viktor's gaze flickered between the three of them until he settled on Yuri.

Yuri wanted to scream as he saw the skepticism in Viktor's eyes. He'd never done anything to make Viktor doubt him, so it hurt to see the man he looked up to question his loyalties. Deep down Yuri knew what Viktor was asking of him, but that didn't wash away the pain of being mistrusted.

Viktor was silently asking if Yuri could keep whatever was going to happen from his grandfather. As if to confirm his suspicions, Viktor continued. "Yakov knows why you three are here, but beyond that, he knows nothing. We have his approval but not his blessing, so if you agree to participate in this mission, your loyalty must be mine and mine alone."

Georgi was the first to step forward. "I owe you my life, Viktor. Especially after what happened with Anya, my loyalty lies with you."

Yuri still wasn't sure what had happened with Anya, but he did know Viktor handled the situation and Georgi was grateful for it.

Next, Mila stepped forward. Yuri had never seen the redhead look so serious. "I may not be as dramatic as lover boy over here, but I owe you a lot too, Viktor. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to become the person I am today, and for that, know that I will always support you."

Yuri had watched Mila and Georgi over the years. He knew they were close to Viktor, but he'd never heard them speak so fondly towards the man Yuri admired. Everyone in the room turned to him, and for a moment Yuri felt like the child everyone saw him as.

"What do you say, Yura?" Viktor's smile was kind. He wasn't demanding Yuri to side with him. In fact, it almost looked like Viktor was giving him an out. A chance to say no and walk away from this without consequence. Yuri's resolve hardened.

"Of course, Vitya. For you, anything."

* * *

Yuuri watched the exchange between the Russians with mild amusement. He couldn't understand a word they were saying, but from their body language, he could deduce the sentiment behind their words. Viktor trusted them, and it appeared these three individuals would be willing to follow Viktor into the fiery pits of hell.

These were precisely the people Yuuri needed to help him take down EROS.

There were many moments when Yuuri had doubted his decision to involve the Russian Bratva. Yuuko had offered her support multiple times, but Yuuri didn't have it in his heart to involve her. He needed people he could use as tools to get his revenge. He couldn't use people Yuuko cared about.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to have your support." Viktor's sudden switch to English brought Yuuri's attention back to the silver-haired man. "I haven't even told you what we're doing, but you're willing anyway."

The Russians nodded as Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri's shoulders. Three sets of eyes widened as Viktor addressed the group. "I'd like you all to introduce yourselves and say a bit about your specialties for our guest."

The Russians looked among one another before the redhead spoke. "My name is Mila, and I've been working for Viktor for most of my life. He taught me how to fight, and I am a pretty good shot."

The Russians laughed. "Mila's being modest," The dark-haired man said. "She's the best shooter we've got, and she can hold her own in a fight. I'm Georgi, and I guess you can look at me as an enforcer. They send me when they need someone to clean up someone else's mess – or to create one."

Yuuri nodded in Georgi's direction before turning towards the boy with blond hair. He looked way too young to be of any help, but Yuuri waited patiently for the boy to speak. "I'm Yuri, and I can do anything these two can." Both Mila and Georgi looked amused but didn't say anything. "I'm also pretty good with computers."

Viktor's hold around Yuuri's shoulders tightened as he whispered, "Yuri may be young, but I think joining us will be a good experience for him. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all." Yuuri let his voice carry, plastering the most genuine smile he could muster. "Some of you may know me as Ace, but I'd prefer it if you just call me Yuuri."

Yuuri enjoyed the look of shock that played across the Russians' faces. It was clear they all knew who he was so he could skip to the reason why they were all gathered. "I'm here to work as an assassin for the Bratva in exchange for their assistance with a little project of mine."

Beside him, Viktor laughed. "I guess that's one way of putting it."

"And what project is that?" Mila asked hesitantly.

"First I'd like to test you guys out. If that's alright with you, Viktor." Yuuri stepped out of Viktor's grasp so he could eye the man properly.

"Sure. I think Mila and Georgi were sparring when we walked in. Should they –"

"No," Yuuri interrupted. "I'd like them to fight me."

Viktor lit up like a kid in a candy store. "Yes, that's a wonderful idea!"

"Are you sure?" Georgi looked between Viktor and Yuuri.

"Don't look so nervous," Yuuri teased. "The goal is to test your skills, not kill you." Yuuri began to roll up his sleeves as he walked towards the center of the room. "Who's first?"

"Me." Yuuri was charmed to see the youngest of the bunch offer to go first. The kid looked like he had something to prove and Yuuri was more than willing to assist.

"Alright." Yuuri bent down to unfasten the knives from his ankles and tossed them away. "Aside from no weapons, anything goes."

Yuri nodded and took up a defensive position. The room was silent as Yuuri observed his opponent. Yuuri knew better than anyone that age and size didn't matter. If a person were genuinely talented, they'd be able to show their skills in a one-on-one fight. The way a person fought told Yuuri more about their personality than any introduction could.

Yuuri waited for Yuri to do something. The two of them stood there staring each other down. When Yuri made no attempt to move, Yuuri shot forward. Yuri tried to dodge the attack, but before he could, Yuuri used the boy's momentum to trip and restrain him. "Lesson number one: if you don't know your opponent's skills, it's always best to strike first."

Yuri looked annoyed and slightly embarrassed. "I do know your skill level. I just wasn't expecting you to be able to move so fast."

Yuuri smiled and helped the boy up. "Let's try again, then. You attack first." Yuuri readied himself as the boy struck. This time, Yuuri let the boy show off his skills. His fighting style was erratic and inconsistent but decent overall. Yuuri allowed his opponent to get in a few punches before he grabbed Yuri's wrist and tossed him onto the edge of the mat.

"That looked like it hurt," Mila deadpanned, her tone eliciting a chuckle from Georgi. "I thought we taught you better than that, Yura."

"If you think it's so easy then you fight him, you hag!"

Yuuri reached out his hand to help the boy up again, but he pushed it away, swearing as he stood.

"It would be my pleasure." Mila was way too excited for Yuuri's liking. He couldn't wait to wipe the smug look off her face.

Mila wasted no time, lunging for Yuuri the moment she was close enough and forcing him into a defensive position. Unlike Yuri, Mila's attacks were precise and laced with intent. Yuuri let himself smile as he fought her in earnest. They each exchanged a few blows before Yuuri got the upper hand and flipped the redhead the same way he had Yuri.

"Ha! That looked like it hurt!" Yuri laughed as Mila took Yuuri's hand and stood.

"Wow, you really are amazing, Yuuri." The look of excitement never left Mila's face the whole fight. "I'd love to see a match between you and Viktor. He's the only one that can flip me on my ass like that."

Yuuri turned to Viktor. "How about it? Wanna have a go?"

"Oh, you know I do." Viktor shed his suit jacket and tie. "If I had known we'd be fighting I would have worn something more appropriate."

"You don't have to wear anything at all if you think your clothes are going to get in the way." Yuuri had already gotten an eyeful of what lay under Viktor's well-tailored suit. He wouldn't say no if Viktor decided to shed his clothing for the sake of comfort.

"Yuuri, if you want to see me naked again so badly I'd be happy to oblige on our own time." Viktor's smirk lit a fire in Yuuri's gut, momentarily distracting him from the impending fight.

Viktor clearly saw his guard drop and used it to his advantage, striking Yuuri down in one sudden movement. Yuuri felt his back connect with the padded flooring as Viktor straddled his hips, holding his arms and legs in place. "Mmm, I rather like seeing you like this. Under me. At my mercy."

In a matter of seconds Viktor had managed to immobilize him completely. Yuuri swore as Viktor's cocky grin widened. Never before had Yuuri lost to someone in such an embarrassing fashion. Not ready to admit defeat, Yuuri decided to play dirty.

"You got me. Congratulations." Yuuri squirmed, allowing his hips to brush Viktor's. "Now that you have me here, what are you going to do with me?"

Viktor's eyes darkened at Yuuri's suggestive tone. "I think I deserve a prize for my efforts, don't you?"

* * *

Viktor was only teasing. The rush of taking down the infamous Ace was going to both his heads.

Never in a million years did he expect Yuuri to tilt his head just so and close the distance between them.

The moment their lips connected, Viktor felt his body ignite. Yuuri's lips were firm against his and laced with a hunger that consumed them both.

It had been too long since Viktor had met anyone like Yuuri. Intimidating and beautiful all in one complete package.

Viktor knew he was in danger of this man's charms. He'd be willing to do anything for him just to gain an inch of his affections. Viktor let go of one of Yuuri's wrists to cup the man's cheek, deepening the kiss. Yuuri responded in kind by wrapping his free arm around Viktor's neck and tugging him closer.

Viktor realized what Yuuri was doing a moment too late. Before he could stop it, Yuuri pressed his fingers into the pressure point of Viktor's neck. Viktor felt his limbs go utterly limp as his grip on Yuuri relaxed. His body went totally numb, leaving Viktor completely powerless.

With a triumphant grin, Yuuri flipped them, pinning Viktor face first into the mats. Above him, Yuuri was breathing hard, his body trembling. "Lesson two: always use your opponent's weaknesses towards you to your advantage."

* * *

The kiss made Yuri want to puke.

If he didn't think Viktor would chop his head off for interrupting, he would have made his sentiments known. Just as Yuri was about ready to leave, he watched as Viktor opened his eyes in shock. Viktor's hold on Ace dropped and, in a flash, Yuuri rolled Viktor off of him and pinned him to the floor.

Yuri felt Mila and Georgi tense beside him. No one had ever gotten the beat on Viktor. Yuri had been so sure Viktor would be able to defeat the other Yuuri he never once thought Viktor was in any danger. However, now that he saw Ace in action, he was terrified. Viktor appeared to be unconscious as Yuuri pressed deeper into his neck. If Yuri hadn't been frozen in fear, he would have done something to help Viktor. His father would have done something.

"Lesson two: always use your opponent's weaknesses towards you to your advantage." Yuuri's eyes were wild, blazing with a murderous flame that threatened to choke the entire room. The assassin had gone from sweet to murderous in a matter of seconds. Only Yuuri's heavy breathing could be heard above Yuri's pounding heart. It felt like an eternity passed before Viktor's eyes fluttered open and a strained smile graced his lips.

"Never mind, I think I like you better on top." Viktor's voice sounded pained, but he didn't move or attempt to get the assassin off his back.

Yuuri seemed to get even angrier at Viktor's words, pressing his knee harder into Viktor's spine. "Hell will freeze before that ever happens."

"But hell is cold," Viktor whimpered out. Yuri mirrored the other Yuuri's confusion at Viktor's words. "That is, if you believe John Milton's version of hell to be accurate." Yuri wasn't sure which was more pitiful; the look of bewilderment on Yuuri's face or whatever it was Viktor was going on about. "Come on, have none of you read Paradise Lost? Uncultured swine."

The hand that was pressing into Viktor's neck loosened as Yuuri sighed and stood. "You won't be able to move for a few more seconds but don't bother to get up for a few minutes. You'll just fall over."

"When I thought about you leaving me breathless and unable to move, this is not what I had in mind." Even though the pressure was off his back, Viktor still seemed winded. What the hell had Ace done to make Viktor so helpless?

"Which one of you can track down someone for me?" Yuuri asked the group of Russians who were still stunned silent.

"I know a guy," Yuri choked out after a few palliative breaths.

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow before taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here's the information you'll need. Please put a rush on this."

Yuri looked to Viktor, who was still unmoving on the floor.

"As in now." Ace's harsh tone made Yuri wince.

Usually, Yuri would have verbally attacked anyone who spoke to him with such disrespect. But right now, he couldn't get his mouth to move.

"Do it, Yura. I'm fine."

Yuri was torn. Mila and Georgi both nodded at him, and with one more glance at Viktor, Yuri put the paper into his pocket and left the room.

When the door to the training room shut behind him, Yuri raced down the hall. He didn't know why he was running, or why his heart was still beating a mile a minute, but Yuri felt the need to get as far away from the assassin as possible.

Once he reached the library, Yuri slammed the door and flipped the lock. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, hand still trembling on the lock, before he collected himself and sat in one of the leather chairs. For years, Viktor had been an untouchable god in Yuri's eyes. To see him go down like a sack of potatoes in a matter of seconds was absolutely petrifying.

Yuri did not like Ace one bit and wanted nothing to do with whatever project the assassin needed help with. But Viktor seemed infatuated with the man and completely willing to do his bidding. Yuri hoped he wouldn't regret going along with the other Yuuri's plans, but if Viktor wanted it, Yuri would do anything. He'd promised Viktor as much.

The phone rang twice before Otabek answered. "Hiya Kitten, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want you to dig up everything you can about an EROS assassin known as Ace."


	4. Deadly Nightshade

Deadly Nightshade

 _ **One Month Prior…**_

It took Yuuri weeks to calm down after Minako's phone call. Every time he thought about the call his stomach turned. The bitter taste of acid in his mouth a reminder of his mentors' disregard for his desire to live a normal life.

It took him a few more weeks before he forced himself to get a burner to call his parents. He really hadn't meant to take so long to check in with them, but he'd been distracted touring Africa. That was the lie he told himself at the time, but the truth was, he knew if they asked him to come home he would.

When his parents didn't answer their personal lines the first time, he'd anticipated it. Yuuri called purposely in the middle of the dinner rush hoping they'd be too busy to answer the phone. It didn't seem weird at the time when the line went straight to voicemail or that the mailbox was full.

Yuuri didn't feel bad for not calling Mari. His sister changed her number after every job, so Yuuri was confident the number he had for her was disconnected. Minako would have his sister's number but Yuuri refused to call her for anything.

He tried his parents again a few days later. The inn would just be waking up to the smells of his mother's cooking and his father would be overlooking the bookings for the day. Yuuri rarely ever called the front desk, but he was certain his father would answer the phone.

 _The number you have reached is not in service. Please hang up and try your call again._

There was no reason for the main line at the inn to be down. Yuuri double checked the number and did a quick Google search to see if Hasetsu had been hit with any major storms that might have knocked out the power. To Yuuri's dismay, the weather in Hasetsu had been better than the forecast in South Africa.

Panic laced its way further and further into Yuuri's veins each time he tried the number and the same message greeted him.

 _The number you have reached is not in service. Please hang up and try your call again._

Yuuri hated to call Yuuko on her home line but he didn't know her work phone by heart. He'd call Yuuko all the time as a kid and one of the maids would always answer. They all knew Yuuri well and he was sure he could trust Yuuko to look into why his family was unreachable. Yuuri had tried their personal lines again and again but their phones were either turned off or dead.

"Nishigori residence."

"Hi, Hana?"

"Yuuri?" The maid sound surprised. "It's been too long, dear! How have you been?"

"Fine, Hana. Listen, I don't mean to be rude, but can I talk to Yuuko? It's important."

"I'm sorry, Yuuri, but Yuuko isn't here. She's been away on business, but she's expected to be back tomorrow. Did you want to call back then?"

"Sure," Yuuri sighed, as he hung up and dialled the number he'd sworn never to call again.

Instead of calling her personal line, Yuuri dialled the number Minako used for client requests. Someone was always available to answer, day or night, since the life of an EROS handler knew no rest. Minako had clients from all over the world that would call to request work no matter the time in Japan. If he were lucky, one of Minako's associates would answer, and he'd be able to berate them for answers instead of her.  
The realization that something was horribly wrong hit Yuuri like a tidal wave, drowning who he was and leaving dread and overwhelming guilt in its wake.

 _The number you have reached is not in service. Please hang up and try your call again._

* * *

 _ **Present**_

"Any news on Kenjirou Minami?" Viktor asked, surveying the room that had become their base of operations. Viktor's bedroom was large enough to fit their little group comfortably and Yuuri deemed it to be the most secure room in the building.

It was also an excuse to get Yuuri back into his room. Soon after Yuuri met the team, something about his demeanour had changed. Yuuri had insisted on getting his own room away from the family wing, and the playful flirting Viktor loved became unrequited.

"We have two informants looking into it, but this guy is hard to track down," Georgi answered when Yuri said nothing.

"I expected that," Yuuri replied, his beautiful kissable face void of any emotion. "I taught him how to cover his tracks, so I'd be disappointed if you found him too quickly."

The buzzing from Yuri's phone made everyone in the room turn.

"I thought I told everyone to turn their phones off." Yuuri glared at Yuri as he fished out his phone from his pocket.

Yuri examined the phone as if it was possessed. "There's no call coming in."

"Give it to me." Yuuri stood and put his hand out for the phone. The moment Yuuri's hand touched the phone, the noise stopped, and Yuuri went ridged. "We're being watched."

Viktor wanted to ask how that was possible when Yuuri had assured him the room was safe, but he didn't get the chance.

"Yuuri!" A young high-pitched voice cut through the tension in the room, alerting everyone to the flat screen across from Viktor's desk. The boy looked no older than Yuri, with dirty blonde hair that had a small section in the front dyed red. A flurry of Japanese rushed from the boy's mouth until Yuuri held up a hand.

"English, Minami." Yuuri didn't look impressed as he glowered at the screen. "You broke through my firewall I see."

The boy, Minami, nodded excitedly. "It took me two days, but I did it. Are you proud?"

Something about the way the boy asked the question made Viktor feel sorry for Minami. It was obvious he was desperate for Yuuri's approval, and by the look the assassin was giving the boy, it was clear Yuuri was not pleased.

Yuuri's arms were crossed, his back to the rest of the group. "No, now I need to fix it."

"I'm sorry." Minami's smile dropped and his shoulder sagged. "I didn't know how else to get in touch with you. I knew you were looking for me, but it isn't possible for me to meet with you."

"How did you know I was the one looking for you?" Yuuri's tone was neutral, but Viktor noticed how tightly Yuuri's nails were digging into his forearm.

"Because I've been waiting for you!" Minami leaned closer, seeming to skim his fingers along the screen. The gesture was eerie, as if the boy was on the other side of a two-way mirror instead of a TV. "After Mari disappeared, I knew you'd want me back, but it's not been safe for me to come to you."

Viktor watched Yuuri's eyes narrow into slits. "What happened to my sister?"

"I'd rather talk to you about this alone." Minami's gaze shifted to the other faces in the room. Viktor was pretty sure his TV didn't have a video calling option, so he wondered how it was possible for Minami to be seeing any of them. Viktor made a mental note to ask Yuuri about it later.

"If I had wanted this conversation to be private, it would have been. Tell me what you know."

Minami began to fidget, his gaze imploring Yuuri to reconsider. When the boy said nothing, Yuuri took out his gun and aimed it at the TV. Both Georgi and Mila reached for their own weapons on instinct, but Viktor held up a hand. "Start talking or I'll make sure you won't be able to contact me again."

If Viktor hadn't known Yuuri to be perfectly sane in the few weeks he'd been living with him, Viktor would have thought Yuuri was mad. In the time they'd spent together, Viktor learned that Yuuri knew how to manipulate people to his advantage perfectly. Yuuri had managed to convince the kitchen staff to cook him separate meals since apparently Russian cuisine wasn't to his liking, persuade Yakov to allow the gardeners to build a koi pond by his favourite tree on the grounds, and sweet-talk the maids into delivering him breakfast in bed. Right now, Viktor didn't understand why threatening to shoot his very expensive flat screen would get Minami to talk, but he trusted his methods. Yuuri got what he wanted.

"Please don't!" Minami begged, raising his hands as if Yuuri was truly pointing the gun at him. "I've missed you so much Yuuri, please don't shut me out again!"

Yuuri had told Viktor he'd been Minami's mentor before he retired and that the boy idolized him. Viktor thought he'd understood their relationship based on his bond with Yuri, but seeing them interact now made Viktor question Yuuri's motives. Viktor would never threaten or upset Yuri to get the boy to do something for him.

The assassin made a show in releasing the safety, and Minami shrieked, "Okay! I'll tell you everything I know! Just put the gun away!"

Yuuri hesitated for a moment before he lowered the gun and tucked it back into its holster. Minami visibly relaxed before jumping into his story. "About four months ago, headquarters sent out a message saying that all active EROS members were being summoned for a meeting.

I haven't completed my apprenticeship with Mari yet so technically I'm not considered an active member. Mari was going to bump up my initiation so I could attend but Minako wouldn't allow it. She told me she had a bad feeling about the summons and she wanted me to stay behind in case something happened. Minako went with your parents first, and Mari and the rest of the Japanese members left a few days later. Since then, I haven't heard from a single EROS member. It's as if all of them just dropped off the face of the earth!"

If Yuuri had been shocked at the news, he didn't show it. "Why, then, do you think it's not safe for you to come to me?"

"Do you remember Hikaru Fujiwara? He was training with Mari before me and became a member shortly after you left Japan."

Yuuri nodded.

"Minako suspended his membership after he messed up a job a few months before the summoning. Since he wasn't an active member, he wasn't invited to the meeting. When I hadn't heard from anyone, I went to his house to see if he knew what was going on and I found him dead."

Yuuri perked up as if the news of the dead man excited him. "How was he killed?"

Minami snorted. "Someone laced his green tea with nightshade berries, then shot him. The idiot should have known better after training with Mari."

"Are you sure?" Disappointment radiated off Yuuri in waves.

"Positive. The room showed no signs of a struggle and all of Fujiwara's security cameras were still intact. I watched the footage and saw him make and drink the tea. Then he started acting weird. It seemed like he was hallucinating, swatting at the air and yelling at things that weren't there. Then out of nowhere a figure in a ski mask entered the room and shot him."

"You're sure it was nightshade berries?" Yuuri asked, walking back to the couch and sitting deliciously close to Viktor.

"Yes." Minami's bright brown eyes flickered to Viktor and he scowled. "Who's your friend?"

"How do you know for sure it was nightshade berries?" Yuuri ignored the question but shifted a bit so he wasn't sitting as close to Viktor anymore. Viktor frowned at the loss.

"I went back to check the tea."

Yuuri sighed, "Is that all you found out?"

"No!" Minami shouted, and Viktor watched Yuuri quirk an eyebrow. "I placed surveillance in Minako's house and her office to alert me if she came back. A few weeks ago, I got a message that someone had broken into the office. It was another figure in a ski mask, and they shot all of the building's security cameras. I guess they didn't think someone might have placed hidden cameras because as soon as he shot the last camera the guy took off his mask and tore through Minako's office looking for something."

"Can you show us the footage?" Viktor said, and everyone turned to look at him.

"I can." Minami crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

"Please show us, Kenjirou," Yuuri asked sweetly, and Minami responded by immediately leaning forward and the sound of rapid typing and clicking filled the room. If Viktor hadn't been sure Yuuri was manipulating Minami before, this proved it. It was clear Yuuri knew how to play Minami like a fiddle, going from hot to cold in a way only Yuuri could. Grainy security footage replaced Minami's face showing a short young man with tan skin and black hair in an office.

Yuuri shot to his feet. "Go back a few seconds and pause it when he looks towards the camera." Minami followed the instructions as Yuuri walked closer towards the TV. "Now pull up the footage from Fujiwara's house."

"They're not the same person," Minami responded, but did as he was told. A picture of a different figure dressed in black and a ski mask filled the screen. The only indicator of who this person may be was the long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail out the back of the ski mask. "I thought that whoever killed Fujiwara might be a woman since they have such long hair but the body type screams male."

"I know exactly who those people are," Yuuri declared through a clenched jaw. "Good work, Kenji."

"You mean it!" Minami's dazzling smile lit the screen once again. "I'm so happy I could help you!"

Yuuri's returning grin was just as bright. "Do you mind doing one more thing for me?"

" _Anything_ ," Minami sighed.

"Can you look up when and where the next black auction is going to take place and snag me some tickets?" Viktor looked around the room to see that everyone was just as confused as he was by the request.

The black auction was exactly what it sounded like. If something was extremely rare or incredibly illegal, it was sold at the black auction. Viktor never had any interest in attending, even though Yakov insisted it was an excellent networking opportunity. Many of his associates often frequented the events for an excuse to flash money around, but Viktor never saw the point.

Minami looked confused as well but nodded anyway. "Sure, how many?"

Yuuri turned to Viktor. "Would you be recognized if you came with me?"

"I'm sure all of us would."

To Viktor's surprise, Yuuri looked elated. "Fantastic. Get me two tickets."

"Should I make up aliases?"

"No," Yuuri preened, his eyes sparkling. With a grin, Yuuri walked back over to Viktor and settled himself in Viktor's couldn't help but close his eyes and enjoy the way Yuuri ran his fingers through Viktor's silver hair. "Register them under Viktor Nikiforov and his escort, Miss Eros."


	5. Belladonna

_**Eight Years Prior…**_

"Again."

Yuuri felt like he was going to throw up. When Minako had suggested he train abroad for a year, he never expected he might actually die before the end of the first month. Celestino Cialdini was the best of the best, and everyone knew it. He had been forced into becoming a trainer by his superiors and it showed in his rough teaching methods.

"I can't." Yuuri was panting, desperately trying to draw air into his lungs. Every breath hurt. He was certain one of his ribs was cracked, and dark purple and yellow bruises littered his skin from days of Celestino beating him to a pulp.

"Don't make me tell you again, boy," Celestino warned, his gaze threatening that if Yuuri didn't get off the floor, the punishment would be worse. Minako had been an angel compared to this. She'd at least allow Yuuri to rest when it was apparent his body couldn't take another blow, but Celestino kept pushing him past his breaking point.

Yuuri gritted his teeth and forced himself to stand. Every muscle in his body burned and ached, begging him to stop. If he could rest just for a moment, maybe he could gather his bearings and do as Celestino wanted. There was blood in his mouth and his vision was spotty from one too many hits to the head, but he had to focus. Yuuri's eyes were on Celestino, trying to predict where his next attack would come from.

The second Celestino moved Yuuri barely avoided a punch to the gut. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to get out of the way. Maybe it was his body's desperate attempt to avoid another blow. Maybe his training was finally sinking in.

"Good." Celestino smiled. A rare occurrence. "Now, was that so hard?"

A gigantic _yes_ was on the tip of Yuuri's tongue, but he held it in. Instead, he spat the blood out of his mouth and prepared himself for the next attack. Yuuri wasn't sure if his body would last a full year with Celestino, but he'd be damned if he didn't try.

"Again."

* * *

 _ **Present…**_

Viktor had never been to Barcelona. The architecture was like nothing he'd ever seen, and he desperately wanted to go sight-seeing with Yuuri. The two of them walking hand in hand and taking in the beautiful views sounded like the perfect first date. Viktor hoped that Yuuri would agree if they managed to capture their target.

Of course Viktor had heard of Ciao Ciao. Everyone in the business had. He had been one of _EROS_ ' top agents, and he'd done multiple jobs for the bratva in the past. Ciao Ciao was notorious for his combat skills, working alongside his fiancé who specialized in ammunitions. Together they would infiltrate radical organizations and stop acts of mass terror. They were a deadly duo and Ciao Ciao was a living legend, even after his early retirement.

Viktor had been young when it happened, but he remembered the tragedy nonetheless.

Ciao Ciao had been on a routine mission with his fiancé that had gone horribly wrong. Their identities had been compromised and they were both subjected to unimaginable torture. By the time _EROS_ operatives managed to rescue them, Ciao Ciao's fiancé had been killed. Ciao Ciao hadn't been the same since.

Viktor remembered feeling sorry for Ciao Ciao when the news reached Russia. He remembered hearing later that Ciao Ciao got his revenge on the people that tortured and killed his fiancé. And he remembered that Ciao Ciao was thereafter considered too unstable for field work.

How they would manage to kidnap this man was beyond Viktor. Viktor was impressed that his Yuuri had managed to identify the notorious Ciao Ciao and his protégé from only grainy surveillance footage. Yuuri wouldn't tell him how he knew them, but Viktor assumed they had a history from the look in his beloved's eyes. He had to trust that his precious Yuuri knew what he was doing. All Viktor had to do was play the part of himself in Yuuri's plan and follow Yuuri's lead. His darling had promised to handle the rest.

Yuuri hadn't allowed Viktor to see him before the event, claiming he had to get ready for the mission alone. So Viktor stood patiently by the bar, nursing a drink as he waited for Miss Eros to arrive. Yuuri had told Viktor that his disguise would be flawless and that not even Viktor would be able to recognize him, but Viktor couldn't help scanning the faces of the other auction guests to search for his darling.

He'd been looking for Yuuri but, to his surprise, Viktor only saw the familiar faces of rival gang leaders, infamous smugglers, and the occasional hitman. The banquet hall was crawling with the worst the underworld had to offer. But tonight, everyone had to play nice. Weapons were confiscated at the door and conflict of any kind was forbidden. The black auctions were neutral territory for any and all parties interested in its festivities. To break those rules was suicide.

The banquets held before the black auctions were always lavish. A jazz band played soft music in one corner of the room. Servers paraded throughout with trays of crystal champagne flutes that glittered like stars under the light of the chandeliers. There was enough food to feed a small army, though Viktor knew more than half of it would end up in the garbage. No one ever ate at these things, but the bar would certainly make a killing tonight.

The flute in Viktor's hand was growing warm as he waited for Yuuri to arrive. He hated drinking warm champagne, so Viktor scanned the room one more time for a server. Instead, Viktor caught sight of his Yuuri exquisitely dressed as Miss Eros.

Yuuri had sworn Viktor wouldn't be able to recognize him, but even though his back was to him, Viktor knew it was his darling. Yuuri wore a long dark wig and dressed the part of a seductive female escort, but Viktor could see through the disguise. Drawn like a moth to a flame, Viktor stood and crossed the room to meet his beloved.

If Yuuri had noticed Viktor, he didn't show it, chatting happily with a group of women. Based on how the women were dressed, Viktor assumed they were also escorts hired by other guests to accompany them to the auction. Most of the women were in short, skin-tight dresses that left nothing to the imagination. His Yuuri, in contrast, wore a floor-length black gown with a slit that climbed all the way to his upper thigh, showing off one of Yuuri's toned creamy legs and strappy black heels. Even though Yuuri's dress covered most of his body, it hugged Yuuri's curves deliciously. Viktor knew the gigantic breasts were fake, but the rest of the dress was filled out perfectly by his Yuuri's natural assets.

Since Yuuri was playing the part of his escort tonight, Viktor was fully prepared to take advantage of the situation. The moment he got close enough he wrapped one arm tightly around Yuuri's hip, just above where the slit ended. "Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but it's time I steal away my date away for the evening."

"Of course, darling," Yuuri drawled seductively, his accent thicker as it took on a more feminine tone. He angled himself closer to Viktor's side and looked at him through thick dark lashes. The women giggled, said their goodbyes, and left to find their respective partners.

"I thought I told you to wait for me to approach you," Yuuri whispered, his teasing tone replaced by one of annoyance.

"I couldn't help myself." In his heels, Yuuri was slightly taller than Viktor, but Viktor didn't care. Seeing Yuuri in those shoes was conjuring fantasies Viktor had never considered. "Forgive me, but you look incredibly sexy tonight."

Yuuri sighed, running a perfectly manicured finger along Viktor's chest. His beautiful brown eyes had been replaced with dark green contacts that Viktor wanted to rip out. "You don't look so bad yourself. What do they say? 'The suit makes the man'? Compliments to your tailor."

Viktor chuckled, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's cheek. "I think it's 'a man makes the suit', but I'll let Fernando know you admire his handiwork. I'll get him to make you one once we get home."

"Ladies and gentlemen." A female voice came over the loudspeaker. "The auction will begin in twenty minutes. Please make your way to your seats."

"We'd better get going." Yuuri broke Viktor's gaze and eyed the doors suspiciously. "Ciao Ciao isn't here yet, but I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

"How are you so certain he'll show?" Viktor asked, taking Yuuri's hand as they made their way towards the auditorium.

"Because." Yuuri's grip got unbearably tight in Viktor's. "He never misses an auction."

* * *

After training with Celestino for over two years, Yuuri knew all of his quirks – and the auction was one of his weaknesses. His old tutor was obsessed with two things: antique vases, and finding a protégé within the organization to carry on his legacy. Yuuri had trained with him for an extra year before his sister convinced him to leave so they could start their partnership together. Celestino never forgave Yuuri for leaving, claiming Yuuri was ungrateful for all the extra time and effort Celestino had put into coaching him.

Celestino's new protégé was several years younger than Yuuri and had started training with them a few months before Yuuri left. Yuuri hoped Celestino would show up alone tonight or else his plan wouldn't work. There was no way he could take on both Celestino and Phichit by himself, and no one else even stood a chance. Yuuri tried not to let his nervousness show as Viktor lead them to their seats and the first item was brought out onto the stage.

Considering Minami got these tickets only a few days ago, they had incredible seats. They were on the far right side at the back of the room, providing the perfect view of the auditorium and its guests.

"Good evening and welcome to tonight's auction." A woman with blood red lips and a long crimson dress walked onto the stage with a mic. She had the same seductive voice as the woman that had called them to their seats and she looked like a supermodel. Her big blond curls were gathered in a low side ponytail that covered her right shoulder like a golden shawl. When she turned her back to the audience to admire the antique-looking tea set on display, she gave everyone a view of her flawlessly tanned back.

"Now _that's_ a dress," Yuuri whispered and turned to face Viktor, only to see that the Russian was already looking at him.

"The dress is nice, but she doesn't do it justice." Victor interlaced their fingers and brought their joint hands to his lips for a kiss. "It would look stunning on you."

Yuuri felt his cheeks heat, and he was thankful he was wearing enough makeup to cover his blush. No matter how many times Viktor complimented him, Yuuri was sure he'd never get over how it made his heart beat a little faster.

Flirting with Viktor these past few weeks was the worst kind of torture Yuuri had ever put himself through. He found Viktor incredibly attractive, which made flirting with him all the more difficult. He had to focus on his mission, but Viktor's constant attention was also posing to be Yuuri's greatest distraction.

He'd insisted that he and Viktor get ready separately for good reason. Yuuri knew seeing Viktor in a tuxedo would crumple his resolve and they'd end up spending the night in Yuuri's hotel room instead of at the auction. When Yuuri had walked into the banquet and saw Viktor at the bar he'd almost turned around and called everything off.

No one should be allowed to look that delicious in a tux. Yuuri was certain Viktor could make a potato sack look attractive, but he wasn't going to tell him that. Instead, he'd embarrassed himself by blurting out something stupid about Viktor's tux. He'd wanted to tell Viktor how amazing he looked tonight but he'd held back. Yuuri couldn't voice his feelings for Viktor. They both had a mission to focus on. And if he allowed himself to say his feelings out loud…

Then Yuuri realized Viktor was still staring at him like he hung the stars in the sky, and something inside Yuuri cracked. If taking down _EROS_ didn't kill him, he was certain Viktor's adoring gaze would. No one had ever looked at him or spoken to him the way Viktor did. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri did his best to push his thoughts of Viktor aside. He had a job to do tonight and he couldn't fail. "You've already paid me handsomely for tonight, Mr. Nikiforov. You don't need flattery to get me into bed."

Yuuri did his best to sound coy, speaking a little too loudly so the people around him would hear. Viktor had a reputation of preferring men over women, and Yuuri knew more than half of the guests here tonight would be wondering why Viktor hired a female escort to accompany him. Yuuri hadn't been joking when he'd told Viktor just to be himself tonight. He merely had to play his lustful self so that no one would question their disappearance when they 'snuck away' at the end of the auction.

"My intention wasn't to flatter you. I only speak the truth."

This time Yuuri played up his reaction, linking his arm with Viktor's, ignoring his racing heart. Yuuri held Viktor close as he turned his attention to the auction, slipping back into his role as Miss Eros.

"Sold to number 661 for two million euro!" The woman on stage shouted into the mic with fake enthusiasm, and everyone around them clapped politely.

"That china isn't worth two million," The man beside them scoffed. "Everything here goes for so much more than it's worth."

"I disagree," Viktor mused, his gaze still fixed on Yuuri. "Sometimes you can't put a price on something precious."

The man beside them grunted, and Yuuri kept his eyes on the stage as they brought out the next item. Although the item was covered, Yuuri could tell it was a painting. Unbeknownst to anyone, Yuuri was an art aficionado. Especially when it came to Japanese artists.

The moment the piece was revealed, Yuuri gasped, tightening his grip on Viktor's arm. He didn't have to wait for the woman to announce the artist to know it was a Sesshu Toyo original. Yuuri would be able to recognize his beautiful ink wash paintings anywhere, even though this was one Yuuri had never seen before.

The painting depicted an aerial view of a small ocean town. Yuuri couldn't help the pain that iced in his heart at the shock of seeing the painting. Aside from it being by one of his favourite artists, the painting reminded Yuuri of home. No matter how many places he'd visited or how long he was gone, Hasetsu would always be home to Yuuri.

"Do you like it?" Viktor whispered into Yuuri's ear, his breath sending a shiver down Yuuri's spine. Unable to form words around the lump in his throat, Yuuri nodded. He could feel tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, and it took everything in him not to let them fall.

Yuuri felt Viktor press a kiss to his temple as the woman asked, "Do we have four thousand?"

Viktor raised his paddle, shocking Yuuri out of his daze.

"What are you doing? You're not supposed to bid on anything." Yuuri tried to sound mad, but there was no heat in his voice.

Viktor ignored him, his attention glued to the stage, determination set in his jawline. Every time someone outbid him, Viktor would raise the paddle again and again, as if oblivious to the values being called out.

"Seven thousand going once, going twice—"

"Ten thousand," A voice called from the other side of the room. Both Yuuri and Viktor turned to see Celestino leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. Yuuri felt his blood run cold as Celestino eyed them. He'd been so distracted by the painting he forgot all about looking out for his former coach. Yuuri knew there was no way Celestino would recognize him or know what it was they were planning, but that didn't stop the fear from gripping his heart.

"Fifteen thousand," Viktor countered, seeming completely unphased by Celestino's bid.

"Twenty-five thousand." Celestino looked smug, his grin showing off pearly white teeth.

"Twenty-five thousand going once." Beside Yuuri, Viktor was silent. The woman on stage looked between Viktor and Celestino twice before announcing again, "Twenty-five thousand going twice."

"Fifty thousand."

Yuuri gasped, along with half of the women in the room. The painting was no larger than a dinner plate and was certainly not worth fifty thousand euro. But from the gleam in Viktor's eyes, it was clear he didn't care about the painting's monetary value. He cared about winning the painting simply because Yuuri had liked it. The thought made Yuuri smile.

The woman's red lips gleamed in the stage lights as she turned to Celestino, "Fifty thousand going once, going twice, sold to number 447!"

Yuuri couldn't help the grin that lit up his face and the joy that warmed his whole body. He couldn't remember the last time his smile wasn't forced or used as a ploy. He'd had nothing to smile about for weeks, and the effort made his face hurt.

Viktor kissed him on the apple of his cheek as the crowd around them clapped. Getting swept up in the moment, Yuuri forgot that he wasn't supposed to be happy. That he wasn't supposed to get distracted. And that he wasn't supposed to fall head over heels for the man beside him.

"I'll pay you back for the painting," Yuuri found himself saying as the clapping died down.

Viktor laughed as he wrapped his arm around Yuuri's shoulder. "I don't want your money."

"A favour, then," Yuuri whispered so only Viktor could hear him. "Anything you want."

Viktor's eyes bore into his and for a moment Yuuri forgot where they were. "I want to make you smile like that again." Viktor's response was just as quiet, but Yuuri heard him clearly over the roaring in his ears. "You're already the most beautiful creature I've ever met, but when you smile like that, you're breathtaking."

The smile on Viktor's lips was so tender and loving it pained Yuuri not to close the distance between them. Yuuri wanted to kiss him. Really kiss him. Not like the kiss they'd shared on the training room floor or the pecks Viktor had given him tonight. He wanted to give in to his desires, throw caution to the wind, and allow his feelings for Viktor to grow.

But if he did that, using Viktor and his men for his own selfish gain would break his resolve. That simply wasn't an option. Falling in love with Viktor was a fantasy he couldn't entertain. He _had_ to keep Viktor at a distance. _EROS_ needed to be taken down. Not just for Yuuri's revenge but also for whatever reason Minako had to stand against them. Bringing down EROS had to be his top priority and letting himself fall for Viktor would only complicate things.

It was probable that neither of them would survive this mission, and on the off chance that they did, there was no way a relationship between them could ever work. Too many people wanted each of them dead, and it was just a matter of time before one of those enemies got their wish.

With a heavy heart, Yuuri smirked, hardening his resolve. "Help me bring down _EROS_ , and I'll smile all the damn time."

* * *

The rest of the auction went on as expected. Yuuri allowed himself to hold onto Viktor's arm like a lifeline until the auctioneers sent everyone away to prepare the stage for the second half of the auction. Yuuri had no desire to stay. Especially knowing that Celestino adamantly hated the second half where they auctioned off people instead of expensive trinkets.

Viktor was thrilled when Yuuri told him they wouldn't have to stay, seeming to share Yuuri's distaste. According to Viktor, he and Yakov were steadfastly against the sex trade and refused to take any part in it. It seemed a few of the auction's guests' morals aligned with theirs, as more than half of the crowd stayed in the banquet hall when the woman in the crimson dress invited everyone back inside.

"Keep your eyes on him," Yuuri murmured in Viktor's ear. "I need to prepare a few things before I make my approach."

Viktor nodded, and Yuuri slipped away to start their operation. Yuuri moved across the room with grace, making a show of looking for the restroom. If Mila had done her job correctly, there would be a change of clothing and his weapons waiting for him in the supply closet that was attached to the men's bathroom. The hallway was thankfully empty as Yuuri slipped into the closet and flipped on the light.

Hidden behind a box of toilet paper was Yuuri's duffle bag, the lock untampered with. Yuuri took out the key that had been taped to his inner thigh and opened the bag. As quickly as he could, Yuuri took off his silk dress, fake breasts, and heels, replacing them with flats and a female server's uniform. Once that was done, Yuuri altered his makeup slightly to befit his role as a server. The final touch was to replace the long black wig with a short mouse-brown bob and the green contacts for brown ones even darker than Yuuri's natural eye colour.

If he were to look Celestino in the eyes without being recognized, he needed to disguise his features as much as possible without overdoing it. On the off chance Celestino did recognize him, the chances of Yuuri surviving the night were slim. He hadn't shared that fact with Viktor, nor had he admitted that the costume change was primarily to protect Viktor from Celestino in case his cover was blown.

With shaking hands, Yuuri cracked open the closet door to check if the hallway was still empty. Nothing but the muffled noises from the banquet filtered down the hall, so Yuuri felt safe enough to make his escape.

When Yuuri had left the banquet hall, Celestino had already downed his first drink, and if Yuuri had timed everything right, Celestino would be just about ready to order a second. The poison Yuuri had picked out for tonight was tasteless and would cause mild cramping and sweating within minutes of being ingested. That gave Yuuri just enough time to slip back into the closet, change into gear, and corner Celestino in the bathroom. Beyond that point, Yuuri would need to act fast and pray no one interrupted them. If everything went according to plan, Celestino would be incapacitated, and Yuuri would pass his unconscious body through the bathroom window into Mila and Georgi's waiting hands.

"Your drink, sir," Yuuri lulled with a fake Spanish accent as he handed Celestino the glass.

"I didn't order this." Celestino's voice was clipped, bringing back unwanted memories.

"The gentleman over there sends his regards." Yuuri pointed to Viktor, who raised his own glass in salute.

Celestino eyed both Viktor and the drink before taking it and offering a nod. Yuuri didn't wait for a thank you as he slipped away to the back wall and watched as Viktor and Celestino each brought their drinks to their lips. Yuuri had instructed Viktor to finish his drink in the hopes that Celestino would do the same. He wasn't disappointed when he saw the empty tumbler glass in his old coach's hand as he flagged down another server with a tray of escargot.

Yuuri stayed for only a minute longer before he slipped back into the hallway and into the closet. Faster than before, Yuuri changed and turned on the tablet that was streaming a live feed of the ballroom and the bathroom next door. With a grin, Yuuri noted that the bathroom was completely empty. He hoped it stayed that way as he sent Viktor a text to leave the banquet. He'd even entered the burner number in Viktor's phone as Miss Eros in case anyone happened to see the text. Yuuri had been infamous for his attention to deal. It's what made him so good at his job. He'd lay the perfect trap to ensnare his victims before they even had a chance to react.

Yuuri always thought of everything and tonight was no exception. Celestino was a formidable foe but this job was no different than all the others. He'd planned everything perfectly. He'd prepared for every possible scenario. If anything were to go wrong, he'd predicted it would have been when he handed Celestino the poisoned drink. But everything had gone off without a hitch.

Celestino hadn't suspected a thing.

Yuuri couldn't hold back his smirk. Now he just had to wait for the poison to take effect. At any moment Celestino would make his way to the bathroom, feeling flushed and nauseated. Yuuri would corner him and the rest would be simple.

With everything going so smoothly, Yuuri hadn't thought twice about leaving Viktor alone in that ballroom.

Even when Celestino approached Viktor, Yuuri didn't bat an eye. He simply watched the two men talk and waited eagerly for Celestino to excuse himself.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Yuuri could do nothing but watch helplessly as Celestino linked arms with Viktor, escorted him out of the ballroom, and pressed a gun to his side.

* * *

Viktor didn't realize he was in danger until it was too late. How Ciao Ciao had managed to smuggle a gun into the auction was beyond him, but he followed the man without question. He knew Yuuri and Mila would have eyes on him, he just had to stay alive long enough for one of them to come to his aid. Viktor knew better than to try and fight a pro like Ciao Ciao. His best bet for getting out of this alive was to play dumb and wait for help.

"Follow me to the exit, or I'll go looking for that whore of yours and kill her first," Ciao Ciao said with a smile, as if asking Viktor out for a smoke instead of threatening to smoke him.

"What makes you think I care about her?" Viktor asked, following Ciao Ciao to the exit.

"No one spends that kind of money on just anyone. Now shut up and move faster."

Viktor chose to ignore the order. "What do you want? If it's within my power, it's yours."

In response, Ciao Ciao pressed the gun deeper into Viktor's ribs and this time Viktor obeyed. It seemed no one was paying attention to them as they left the ballroom and entered the empty hallway. Yuuri hadn't told Viktor of his plans, but he knew Yuuri had to be somewhere close by. He hoped his darling would save him quickly. Viktor's chances of making it back to his Yuuri in one piece was highly unlikely if Ciao Ciao got him out of the building. If his suspicions were correct, the gun Ciao Ciao was wielding did not have a silencer, and if a gun went off in the building, security would be swarming the place before Ciao Ciao got a chance to escape unscathed.

That meant if Ciao Ciao was going to kill him, it would have to be in another location. The knowledge made Viktor bold as he slowed his pace and tried talking to the man again. "Did someone hire you to do this? I'll triple whatever they paid and hire you to take care of them after."

Ciao Ciao laughed a deep, threatening sound that made Viktor's blood chill. "If it were that simple to buy the target off your back, us assassins would have no need to kill. Besides, the price on your head is far more valuable to us than anything you have to offer."

"How about the price on my head instead?"

Yuuri's voice came from behind them, and Viktor instantly felt Ciao Ciao freeze beside him. "Drop the gun."

To Viktor's surprise, Ciao Ciao listened, and the gun fell to the ground with an audible thunk.

"My my my, never would I have thought I'd kill two birds with one stone." Ciao Ciao whirled to face Yuuri holding a gun aimed at Ciao Ciao's head. "Your aim was always abysmal. Throw that gun away and fight me for real, Yuuri."

The cold, calculating smile that never failed to send a shiver through Viktor's body graced Yuuri's lips. "Hmmm, I think I'd rather shoot you."

Ciao Ciao lunged for Yuuri at the same time two shots fired from the gun.


End file.
